The New Roommate
by qqueenkira
Summary: Penny gets a new roommate. What does the rest of the gang think of this? Sheldon sure has his opinion.
1. Laila

The New Roommate

Sheldon woke up and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teach, showered, and shaved. He went into the kitchen to pour himself cereal. He got a bowl but there was no milk. So he went across the hall to Penny's apartment with the bowl.

He knocked three times "Penny." He knocked three times "Penny." He knocked three more times "Penny."

Finally Penny answered the door.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"Well Good Morning. We are out of 2% milk, do you have any?"

"Yea come in."

Sheldon walked in. There was a girl sitting in the seat known to be his spot in Penny's apartment. Penny went and got the milk. Sheldon handed Penny the bowl and Penny poured the milk into it.

"Who is this?" Sheldon asked referring to the girl in his spot.

"My new roommate. Laila this is Sheldon."

Penny sat down on her sofa and Laila stood up.

"I am Dr. Laila Evens." She said. Laila held out her hand insisting Sheldon to shake it. He looked at her. In the eyes of a normal guy she is beautiful. She had a medium length of brown hair, blue eyes, she was small about 5' 5'', and even in pajamas had a great figure. In the eyes of Sheldon she just looked like a pretty girl.

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Nice to meet you. What field do you practice in?" He finally shook her hand.

"Bio-Chemistry. I also dabble in Physics. What about you?"

"Theoretical Physics. What do you mean you dabble?"

"Well I have a PhD in Theoretical Physics but its not final Carrier choice. I decided on Bio-Chemistry which I have a PhD, M.S, and B.S in."

"Why don't you two go back to Sheldon's and talk." Penny interrupted.

"Ok." Sheldon said. Then they both went back across the hall going back to Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon poured his cereal and sat down in his seat. Laila sat down in the seat next to him.

"So will you be working in Caltech?"

"Yes. Is that where you work?"

"Yes. Along with my friends Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj."

"Oh Penny told me about them. Leonard is you roommate, correct?"

"Yes. So what do you do in your free time?"

"I like to sing. I also like going on the internet. Before I moved I liked to hang out with my friends. What about you?"

"Oh. Well I don't really do anything to fun. Nothing scientific was discovered while having a good time. During the week Leonard, Howard, Raja, Penny, Bernadette and I eat dinner together. I have a schedule."

"You mean you never go out and have fun?"

"I go to the comic book shop. That's fun for me."

"You never go out dancing or anything?"

"I went once with Penny, Bernadette, and Amy. They all got drunk and Amy kissed me."

"Who is Amy? Your girlfriend?"

"No. She is my friend that is a girl. Not my girlfriend."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't think I would ever have a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I could find anyone perfect for me. I don't like touching so I could never have intercourse. Why am I telling you this I just met you."

"I just met you too and I know I like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know I am going to be your friend. You may not know it now but I do. I can tell."

"And you call yourself a scientist? You cant tell the future."

"No but I would like to be your friend."

"I would like to be yours if you stop this crazy talk."

"Fine. Done with crazy talk."

"Ok. What are some things you like?"

"Music, Books, Anime, Food."

"What kind of books?"

"Comic books. Marvel especially. I like Harry Potter too."

"What about Anime?"

"Ouran High School Host Club. You probably wouldn't like it. Its more girly."

Then Leonard walked into the living room.

"Who is this?" Leonard asked.

"Dr. Laila Evens. She is Penny's new roommate. From what I we have talked about she should be welcomed into the group." Sheldon answered.

"Ok." Leonard said and then went to make himself breakfast.

"So I am welcomed into your group?" Laila asked shocked.

"Yes. I will e-mail you the dinner schedule. Also I will add what we do since you seem like the person that will act in our activities."

"Ok, my e-mail is "

Sheldon wrote it on his whiteboard and looked at Laila. He didn't know it yet but he had a connection with her. He didn't know what it was or even that there was one. But Laila did.

"Well goodbye Sheldon." Laila said then waved. Then she went back across the hall.


	2. The Touch

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the second one.**

Laila walked into her apartment and saw Penny sitting on the couch watching TV. She sat down in Sheldon's seat. She still didn't know it was his. It was the first seat she sat in when she moved into the apartment.

"So I am Sheldon approved." Laila told Penny.

"Really? Wow. He must really like you."

"I don't know. But I like him."

"You like Sheldon? Like how?"

"I like him. I don't know how or why but I do."

"Sheldon is a freaking nut-case."

"Oh I realized that. I like that about him. He is a mix of crazy and smart and just I don't know."

"You don't have a chance with him though. He is not a fan of sex."

"Who said I wanted to have sex with him. I just like him as a friend."

"Well don't fall in love with him or anything because it wont work out."

"Ok. I wont."

Then Laila got up and got dressed. She put on a flash t-shirt and jeans. She put her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her purse and headed off to her first day at work.

"So do you like Laila." Leonard asked Sheldon while they were watching TV.

"Well, I like her as a friend. She is smart yet she seems like she likes to have a good time."

"Well you know Sheldon having a good time is not always a bad time."

"Yes but if you have too much of a good time who knows what will go wrong."

Leonard had more to say but he didn't feel like getting into a argument before work. They walked down stairs together.

"Well you must not think she is all that bad since you invited her into our little group."

"I invited her into the group because it is only logical. Penny will probably invite her to our gatherings."

They got into the car and drove to work. Sheldon did like her as a friend even though he just met her. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. They got to work and they each went to their department.

Everyone was working and lunch time rolled around. Laila put down what she was working on and walked down to the lunch room. While she was walking she passed Sheldon's office. She walked in and sat down in front of him, leaning on his desk. He looked up from what he was doing and shook because he was startled.

"Did I scare you?" Laila asked.

"You just startled me." Sheldon said.

"Well would you like to go to lunch with me Sheldork?

"Ha-ha. Sheldork a very fine play on words. Don't call me that again."

"Fine. So do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Ok. Why me?"

"Because I only know you. I am not the type of person that likes to sit alone."

Sheldon put his papers away and got up from his chair. The two walked out of his office. They walked to the cafeteria.

"Well you do seem very social."

"And you don't."

"I don't?"

"No. You seem like you get flustered in even simple social occasions."

"Well I don't like to meet new people. If that is what you are implying."

"Well I am a new person and you are talking to me."

"I guess you are one of the lucky ones."

"So your saying I am lucky to be in your presence and that your talking to me?"

"No. But it was implied."

Laila giggled. They got their food and sat down. The rest of the gang sat down a little bit later. Bernadette looked at Laila.

"Hi, I'm Bernadette."

"Dr. Laila Evens. Nice to meet you."

"That's just what we need another Doctor." Howard said.

"You must be Howard." Laila said

"Yea. How do you know?" Howard asked.

"Well with Penny's description of you being "A short Jewish dude. He is the only one who is not a Doctor." you fell right under that category." Laila replied.

"She is now part of our group." Sheldon said.

Raj whispered into Howard's ear.

"This is Raj." Howard said jesturing to Raj. "He doesn't talk to women."

"What is he gay?" Laila said.

"No he is just shy around women. He cant talk to them unless he is drunk."

"Oh." Laila continued to eat.

"So what is your field?" Bernadette asked.

"I am a Biochemist." Laila answered.

"So do you work in Microbiology?"

"Sometimes. I work in all Biochemistry areas."

"Oh that's cool."

Laila looked around. Then Sheldon started to talk.

"Did you know Karaoke means empty orchestra in Japanese?"

"Yes. I also know that Karaoke is fun." Laila said.

"Karaoke is fun is an option so you don't know that its fun you think it is fun." Sheldon said.

"I also think Karaoke is fun." Bernadette said.

"We should all do it sometime." Laila said.

"We could all go on Saturday." Leonard added.

"That sounds good." Howard said.

Raj whispered into Howard's ear. "Raj is in." Howard said for him.

"Well I am not in." Sheldon said.

"Why not?" Laila said.

"Because there will probably be drinks and partying going on."

"You need to loosen up."

"I hope you mean figuratively because my bone structure is fine."

"Yes I mean figuratively. Its just Karaoke why don't you come?"

"I told you why I don't want to come."

"You should come. Its not like you have to drink or even sing just come out." Laila was determined to get Sheldon to come.

"Fine. But only because your constant nagging is annoying me."

Laila giggled and continued eating. Then it was time to go back to work. So that's what everyone did. They all worked until it was time to leave. Everyone went home. Laila got home to the building before Leonard and Sheldon so she just went into the apartment. When she walked in Penny was on the couch making out with a strange man.

"Hello." Laila said.

Penny took her lips off of the man and said "Oh crap. Uh Laila this is Greg."

"Hello Greg. I guess ill be going now." Laila put her purse down and then left. She turned around and saw Sheldon.

"Oh hi Sheldon." she said.

"Hello."

"Penny is in there making out with some dude named Greg."

"Oh. Well I wanted know if you would come see a movie with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why are you surprised?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me."

"Well I do like you. As a friend."

"Ok. Then let me get my purse." Laila opened the door just a crack and stuck her hand into the room. She grabbed her purse then shut the door. She followed Sheldon to the parking lot.

"Your going to have to drive." Sheldon said.

"No problem. Why you don't have your car?"

"No, I'm too evolved for driving."

Laila giggled. Sheldon always made her laugh when he didn't even try. She unlocked the doors and they both got in. Laila started driving to the theater.

"So why did you ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to the movies."

"Because Leonard didn't want to go, Howard is with Bernadette, and Raj I don't know what Raj is doing. So you were the only person that was left."

"Well I'm glad. What are we going to see?"

"Well there's not many movies out that intrigue me. From what I have noticed you might have good taste."

"Green Lantern is out."

"Yes but I thought you already saw it."

"I did. I wouldn't mind seeing it a 3rd time."

"It would be my 4th."

When they got to the theater Laila parked. They walked in and while Laila got the tickets and Sheldon was waiting at the concession stand. Laila walked over to him.

"What are you getting Sheldork?"

"I told you not to call me that, and how did you know I was getting something?"

"Fine. You are standing here looking at the menu and I knew you were going to get at least popcorn. I mean no popcorn at a movie? Who would do that?"

"Well I am getting popcorn, red vines, and a Icee." Sheldon told Laila and the clerk.

"Ill have popcorn, M&Ms and a Diet ." Laila told the clerk. They got there snacks and went to see the movie. After the movie was done they threw out there things and each went to the bathroom. When they where done they walked back to the car.

"Do you want to go to the comic book store?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure." Laila replied. Then she drove to the comic book store. She wondered why he wanted to do things with her. While Sheldon felt something for her but he didn't know what it is. He now knew that he liked her as a friend and could call her that but something he didn't know was why he is able to chit-chat with her. Why did he want to spend time with her? What was he feeling? Sheldon needed answers. They reached the comic book shop and walked in. They looked around and Laila was about to take a look at a comic book and reached for it while Sheldon reached for it at the same time. There hands touched and then there eyes met. Laila put it down and walked away to look at another comic book leaving Sheldon standing there alone.

"_Why did she respond so oddly?" _Sheldon thought

"_I touched him. I touched his hand. Do I like him? Why do I have to fall for the asexual guy? It might be worse than falling for a gay guy." _Laila thought.

They walked around looking and then checked out. Then they drove back in silence. Laila went back home where Penny was not there. Sheldon went back home and told Leonard what happened.

"Laila and I went to the comic book shop and when we both reached for the same book our hands touched."

"Yea and?"

"Well then she ran away and we drove back in silence."

"Ok. And?"

"What does this mean?"

"It means she likes you Sheldon."

"Why would Laila acting weird because our hands touched tell you she likes me."

"As much as you say you know everything you know nothing about relationships. She ran away because she was embarrassed. She was embarrassed because she likes you."

"Oh. Well what should I do."

"I don't know that's your problem." Leonard said. Those were the last words Leonard said before he left to go on a date. Sheldon sat in his spot and thought. He didn't want to live across the hall from someone who wouldn't talk to him. Especially since he wanted to be her friend. There's not many people that Sheldon could talk to and not get annoyed. What was really crazy was that Sheldon knew she was someone that he could talk to from the start.

**A/N: So please review. I hope you liked Chapter 2. I feel like this chapter is kind of long. What do you prefer long chapters that take longer to come out? Or lots of short chapters? Tell me what you think about that and what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Emotions

**A/N: Hey. How do you come back after not updating for a long time. Please don't kill me! My main focus fandom has been One Direction so yeah…Also Homestuck. I'm going to try and be a good author now and update more.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny." Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny." Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny." He finished the last knock and put his hand down. Penny opened the door. "You do know another person lives here now." she said.

"Yes and my visit here regards her. So is she here?"

"No. Why?"

"Ok good-"

Penny cut him off with "Wait. I thought you said you were here because of her and she's not here and that's a good thing?"

"Yes and you would have known why it was a good thing too if you would have let me finish. Now we were at the comic book store and when we reached for the same book our hands touched. Then she pulled away quickly. When I told Leonard this he said she liked me and she was embarrassed. Now why would she respond so oddly just because she likes me? I am asking you this because though I hate to admit it you are better with all this relationship mumbo-jumbo than I am so could you help me?" Sheldon looked at her with a somewhat pleading face though he still had is normal serious demeanor.

"I think Leonard meant that she well to put it in playground terms she "likes you-likes you."

"Do people normally pull away quickly when there hands touch?"

"Yes. Depending on what kind of person they are. Laila seems like the kind of girl that would be shy and do that."

"Can you tell me if I like-her like-her back?"

"Wait a hot second. Did you just ask me to tell you that you have feelings for another person?"

"No. I asked you to tell me if I may or may not have feelings for another person."

"And I thought time we thought you never had a deal."

"A deal?"

"Never mind. Anyway Sheldon I can't tell you if you like Laila. You need to figure this out on your own."

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate emotions." and with that Penny sat down next to Sheldon and gave him a familiar pat on the back and a 'There-there.'

Laila was sitting in her office looking over something. She was very distracted by what she was now calling _The Hand Incident._ She slumped down on her desk and she just felt like gong to sleep.

"_I hate feelings. This is just going to be one of these middle school crushes that result into nothing because the guy I like is never going to like me back." _she thought.

"Laila stop thinking and just get back to work." she told herself aloud.

Laila got through her work slowly but eventually finished. By then it was time to go home. She grabbed her purse and started walking out to her car. The ride home was insanely agonizing. All she kept thinking about was Sheldon. She felt like a middle school girl who was thinking about her middle school crush all time. To say the least it was starting to get annoying.

When she arrived at the apartment no one was home. Laila decided to take a nap so that her thoughts would stop pestering her. While lying in her bed trying to sleep she heard a knock on the door. Actually she heard 3 knocks and then she heard a voice say "Penny and Laila." She quickly got up and answered the door.

It was Sheldon and he looked a bit appalled. "You answered."

"Yes. You knocked and I answered that's how doors work."

"But you…Never mind. Are you familiar with dates?"

"Not really but I know of them."

"Well I would like to take you on one."

Laila was shocked. She didn't know what was happening and then out of know where Sheldon knocked on the door frame 3 times and said her name and then repeated that. She had no idea what that was for but she just quickly answered with "Yes."

"Ok. I will be here tomorrow night at 5:00. Please be ready."

"Alright." she replied.


End file.
